doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Luis Genaro Vásquez
México |estado = retirado }} Genaro Vásquez es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano, egresado de la facultad de Filosofía y Letras, graduado en Literatura Dramática y Teatro en la UNAM. Actualmente vive en Canada y trabaja como locutor radiofonico en la estación "Ondas Hispanas" en Toronto y como locutor comercial para distintas marcas. En doblaje es mas conocido como la voz de Spike Spigel en el anime Cowboy Bebop, como la primera voz de Tuxedo Mask/Darien Chiba en Sailor Moon, como Dr. Doogie Howser en la serie del mismo nombre y como "Papa" en la serie animada de La Vaca y el Pollito. Doblaje Anime * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask, - Sailor Moon (Episodio 1-65) * Androide 17, Kaio shin - Dragon Ball Z * Androide 17, Kaio shin - Dragon Ball GT * Spike Spiegel - Cowboy Bebop * Folkel (padrastro de Mime) - Saint Seiya * Kenji Fujima, Nobunaga Kyota, Oda - Slam Dunk * Zongest - Saber Marionette R * Yang Ming - Saber Marionette J * Yang Ming - Saber Marionette (Ovas) * Gadeth - La visión de Escaflowne Series animadas * Papá - La Vaca y el Pollito * Monkey - El Laboratorio de Dexter * Jefe - Where's in the earth is Carmen Sandiego * Rafiki - Las aventuras de Timon y Pumba * Archie - Felidae * Rusell - Once Upon a time a forest * Mojo Jojo (1ª voz) - Las Chicas Superpoderosas (The Powerpuff Girls) * Vanidoso (cap. finales) - Los Pitufos * Narración - Johnny Bravo (1ra. temp.) Películas Mike Myers * Wayne Campbell - Wayne's World * Wayne Campbell - Wayne's World 2 * * Otros * Ed - Malcolm X * Billy Bibbit - One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest * Nigel - 007: Never say never again * Mirror Man - 60 Segundos * Ron Grady - Nightmare on Elm street 2 * Phillip Anderson - Nightmare on Elm street 3: Dream warriors * Ramon Aguilar - The Last Castle * Kenjiro - American Samurai * Billy - Too young to die * Gill Chávez - Runaway bride * Clarence - A knight in Camelot * Teddy Duchamp - Stand by me * Raúl - Dangerous minds * Antonio - Great Expectations * Ahsford - Operation Dumbo drop * Det. Neville - Scooby Doo en la isla de los zombies * Gejo - Shaolin Kung Fu * Screech Powers - Saved by the bell hawaiian style * David Bundy - I'll be home for Christmas * Dario - Fatima * Prof. Ravetch - Escape to the witch mountain * Piers Cuthbertson-Smyth - Spice World * Reportero - Urban Legend * John - Dancer Texas * Pee-wee Herman - Big Top Pee-wee Películas Animadas * Rafiki - El Rey León * Rafiki - El Rey León II * Rafiki - El Rey León III * Tapion - Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón * Murci - FernGully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta * Cantinero - Bichos, Una Aventura en Miniatura (A bug's life) * Zefíro - La película de Babar (Babar: The Movie) * Jake - Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia (The Rescuers Down Under) * Tiburón - Toy Story * Loro Maestre - Tom y Jerry: La Película (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Príncipe - Mulán * Whizzer - The swan princess III * Conde Grisham - The Scarecrow * Panda jefe - Magos y Gigantes * Rata de campo - El viento en los sauces * Freddie - Tom y Jerry: El Anillo Mágico Series de TV Martin Kratt * Martin Kratt - El Mundo Animal de los Kratt * Martin Kratt - Zoboomafoo Otros * Robby - Providence * Screech Powers - Salvados por la campana (Saved By The Bell) * Dr. Doogie Howser - Doogie Howser, M.D. * Louis - Saint Tropez(primera voz) * Intelecto - Herman's head * Mo - Smart Guy Telenovelas Brasileñas Reynaldo Gianecchini * Edu - Lazos de Familia * Tony (1ª voz) - Terra Esperanza Otros * Tonho da Lua (Marcos Frota) - Mujeres de Arena Director de doblaje *Mary Kate and Ashley in action! *Spice World Teatro * “La Rebelión de los Sueños” * “Perdón...¿es esto Teatro?” * “Andrés, ahí viene el tren” * “Hansel y Gretel” * “Godspell” * “Mimagenes” * “América, no invoco tu nombre en vano” * “La Catrina” * “Tiempos de Heroismo” * “Pastorela Urbana” * “La Constitución” * “Homenaje a Pedro Infante” * “Los Totoles” * “Hidalgo, caudillo de la Independencia” * “La Noche más Venturosa” * “Los Totoles” * “El pastelero del Rey” * “Nazareth” * “La Catrina” * “Agarra la onda, es Navidad” * “Yo suegra , Tu, nuera” * “La sustituta” * “Ivon e Ivette en el país de la fantasía” Cine y Televisión Cine * 1982 “Con un destino en las manos” Dir.Oscar Ledezma. Soap opera for S.E.P. * 1983 For “Televisión Mexiquense”, acting in the vocational guidance program. Dir.Carlos Fuentes * 1985 “Ensayo” Director’s Assistant. For Channel 11, Mex. Prod. Lilia Aragón, Dir.Alejandro Aragón * 1990 Host of a “Testing Program” for SABRITAS (Frito-Lay) * 1991 Training program for “FARMAX” * 1994 Telesecundaria, S.E.P. “English Summer Curse” * 1995 Host for the program “Vinculación con la comunidad” 5 chapters, for Telesecundaria * 1997 “Inglés sin Barreras” an english curse for USA. Series * La hora marcada * Papa soltero * Al derecho y al Derbez Telenovelas * El pecado de Oyuki * Más allá del puente * Volver a empezar * Only you (ingles) * The Shadow (ingles) * Acapulco Bay (ingles) Cuentas como locutor comercial e institucional * Conductor "Matatena" en Radio Educación (1993) * Voz institucional Discovery Kids Channel Latinoamerica(1997 - 2000) * Director de Produccion "Radio America" en Toronto, Canada * Pizza Hut * McDonals * Hasbro * Pepsi * Pisco Capell Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México